


Love and Friendship and Having Fun

by thatonedudewiththename



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble requests from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Jack and mark making cupcakes?

All of the ingredients that the online recipe had listed—flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, etc.—were out on the counter, along with two bowls and spoons, measuring cups and spoons, and oven mitts, along with a muffin pan that was lined with oiled paper cupcake holders. Mark was on his phone, reading off the measurements of each ingredient to Jack, who put them in the bowl. Once everything was in, Jack mixed, and Mark put everything away and set the measuring cups and spoons in the sink. “What’re we makin’ again, Mark? Like, the flavour.” Jack asked as he stirred.

“Just regular ol’ vanilla, unless you want something else, too.” Mark answered from where he was setting the last dishes into the dishwasher.

“Nah, it’s good, I was just wonderin’.” Jack replied. He let go of the spoon and found that both of his hands were covered in flour and batter; he looked to Mark, who was turned away from him and bent over, to his hands, then back at Mark, and then back at his hands again before acting on impulse and stepping over to Mark silently with his hands raised. In two swift motions he smacked Mark’s butt and side, a cloud of flour poofing into the air; Mark yelped and stumbled a bit, one hand flailing out to grab onto the counter so he wouldn’t fall. “Jack! What the—!” He cried.

Jack, meanwhile, was giggling at the handprints he’d left behind on Mark’s pajama pants and black v-neck, that giggling becoming closed mouth as he tried to stop laughing when Mark turned around, brows furrowed and hands on his hips. “What was that for?!” He asked, Jack’s snickering making him smile a little.

“Nothin’,” Jack said; in an attempt to steer the conversation away from his previous actions, he picked up the bowl and questioned while he poured the batter into the cups, “Is t'e oven heated?”

Mark narrowed his eyes, but didn’t press it any further. Instead, he closed the dishwasher and checked the oven, wary of his back being turned. “Yeah, it’s heated…”

Into the oven the cupcakes went, Mark setting the timer for 25 minutes. They sat on the sofa in Mark’s living room and talked for a while, until Mark excused himself to use the restroom.

About two minutes later, Jack heard Mark shout, “JACK! WHY IS THERE FLOUR ON MY ASS?!?”

Jack busted out laughing, doubling over and falling sideways onto the sofa.


	2. Showering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Okay, so couples' shower but it's just them singing duets, being clumsy and getting soap in their eyes. ^-^

“Mark, pass me the soap.” Jack said as he stood under the water and wet his hair.

Mark opened one eye and stopped lathering his hair to survey the soaps in the shower rack in the corner. “Which one? The body wash?” He asked.

“Yea.” Jack answered, hand out to accept the bottle.

“Here.” Mark gave it to him.

“T'ankya.”

“Yep.”

As they stood and washed in silence, Mark began to hum, tapping Jack on the shoulder so they could switch places. Once he was under the spray of water, he began to sing quietly. “I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you, so I say ‘damn your kiss and the awful thing ya do’…”

Jack perked up at the lyrics and paused in shampooing his hair to try and remember the next line. When he had it, he sang, “Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine, yeah you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine, yeah,” His voice wasn’t horrible, if raspy, but probably not suited for this particular song.

Mark smiled at the continuation and opened his eyes to look at Jack—and got some of the shampoo that was running down his face into his eyes. “Ack! Fuck! Soap in my eyes!” He cursed, leaning back into the water to rinse out his eyes.

Jack laughed, a higher-pitched sound close to a tenor drum. “Are ye alright?” He asked once he’d finished.

“No thanks to you!” Mark huffed, blinking his eyes with frowned brows. “You just stood there laughing!”

“Oh, what? What was I s'pposedta do? Call an ambulance?”

Mark stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Jack rolled his eyes and patted Mark’s head. “You’re fine, Mark. Now move so I can rinse.”

They swapped again, Mark sticking out his tongue in a childish way; in response, Jack flicked his arm. Mark made an offended noise and flicked Jack’s back in return. Jack yipped and jumped a little in surprise, consequently causing him to slip on the suds on the shower floor and fall onto the wall to his right. “Mark!” He cried.

Mark flailed and grabbed onto him. “Oh shit! I didn’t mean to do that!” He said. “If I’d'a known you’d react like that I wouldn’t’ve done it, Jesus!”

“I’m fine! I’m alright, I deserved t'at.” Jack held up his hands and stood back up straight. “Let’s jest hurry up before we fockin’ kill ourselves in here.”

“Right, yeah, good idea.”


	3. Pillow Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you do Septibangiplier? Pretty please? If you’re not comfortable with it, no problem ^^

Mark threw his hands in the air as his character in Smash, Lucina, was pushed off the platform by Danny’s character, Ness, for the third time since they’d begun playing. “God dammit, Danny! Let me win at least once!” He shouted, standing from his spot on the Grumps’ sofa. After a second, he sat back down. “I’m not actually upset.”

As Danny killed Jack’s character for the last time, he yawned. “What can I say, I’m just so good at this game.”

Jack swore and set his gamepad down. “At least give me a break, Dan, I’ve never played Smash before!” He said.

“I still don’t believe that; how are you 25 and have never played a Smash game?” Mark asked in disbelief, turning on the arm of the sofa to face Jack on the other side.

“Yeah man, that’s a little weird,” Danny added as he chose the next map, briefly glancing at Jack. “How dare you call yourself a gamer.”

“So what is this, ‘pick on the Irishman’ O'clock?” Jack held up his hands.

“No…” Mark began slowly, reaching down and taking up a throw pillow (aptly named). “THIS is!!” He chucked it at Jack’s face over Danny’s head and wild curls. It nailed him right in the kisser and he tumbled backwards off the sofa onto his ass, making Mark break out laughing and Danny turn to Jack in bewilderment. “Wait, what? Why are you on the floor?” He asked.

He received no response from Jack; instead, he was caught in the crossfire of Jack launching a pillow at Mark, who took it in the face and fell off the arm of the sofa with a cry. “Eat shit, Mark!” Jack yelled, grabbing another pillow.

Danny took up a pillow, too, and leapt to safety next to Jack, who turned slightly pink at the action. “So, what’s our plan of action?” Danny questioned.

“Ahm…” Jack mumbled, trying to think of a plan and not of how close Danny was to him. He thought of one and filled Danny in. “Corner ‘im, t'en go fer the kill!”

“Got it!” Danny said, and then rolled action hero-style to a spot of cover next to the TV. He motioned for Jack to go around the front of the sofa, so he did, just in time for Mark to jump up. Danny nailed him in the face, and then Jack attacked from below, using his full weight to make Mark stumble and fall onto the other pillows behind him. Danny was across the room in an instant, apparently having the same idea as Jack because they both launched themselves onto Mark and the cushions at the same time, landing almost on top of him. “Surrender to the Pillow Kings!” Danny demanded, catching Mark’s wrists in his large hands.

“Never! I’ll never give up my—eep!” Mark tried to say before Jack started tickling his sides. “Don’t do that!”

“Surrender!” Jack said.

Mark was squirming and out of breath, laughing and kicking his legs to try and free himself. “Okay okay! I surrender!” He yelled, and was released. He was allowed to sit up, and when he did he smacked both Danny and Jack in the face with a pillow and took off running out of the room. “I’LL NEVER GIVE UP MY HONOUR!” Was his war cry.

Danny and Jack sprinted after him, pillows in hand.


	4. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how would they've meet? or like how did danny seduce jack
> 
>  
> 
> [here's some art of this](http://pastel.co.vu/post/130052018289/in-other-news-ive-fallen-into-this-ship-and-i-cant)

"Arin, I'd loveta stay 'n chat wit' ya, but Mark an' I are s'pposedta be recording right now," Jack explained to Arin as he tried to walk down the hallway to the recording studio down the hall. Arin held up his hands and took a step back.  
"Alright! Alright, I just wanted to shoot the shit, but if you really wanna go and--" He began, but Jack cut him off.  
"Great thanks bye!" Jack shouted over his shoulder, taking off out of the kitchen and towards the hallway; he and Mark were supposed to be recording a game together in the Grump's recording studio like, right now, but with Arin having distracted him he was even more late than he already had been. He tried not to run, so instead he jogged, checking his phone for the time--and tripped. He yipped, hearing a voice cry out and feeling hands grab onto him; a second later, he was being dipped, staring up at the wild hair and eyes of Danny, who seemed just as shocked as him. Jack felt one of Danny's hands on his left side and the other on the back of his neck and blushed slightly. "Ahm..." He tried to say.  
"You're welcome." Danny told him, smiling.  
"Right. T'anks." Jack replied with a small smile.  
They stared at each other a moment before Danny finally pulled Jack back up, however not letting go of him even though he was out of danger (mostly--you never know with him). "You can... let go of me now." He mumbled.  
"Do you want me to?" Danny said quietly.  
Jack didn't reply, merely looking down at the floor with a red face. A moment later, maybe a second or two, he remembered his appointment with Mark and hopped in place. "Shit! Gotta go!" He said.  
Danny let go and waved, watching Jack go; Jack smiled and turned a little red, trying not to maintain eye contact for fear of saying something stupid. He ran to the recording studio just as Mark opened the door with an upturned mouth. "Hey!" He cried. "Where've you been?"  
"Sorry! Arin was talking to me and then I tripped and Danny--" Jack cut himself off. He shook his head to clear the thought from his head. "Nevermind. Let's record!"  
Mark raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Okay..."  
Before Jack entered the room, he looked back down the hall to see Danny still staring at him; Jack felt his cheeks heat up and he lowered his head; his heart sped up, and, with shaking hands, he went into the room, still feeling Danny's deep brown eyes on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for school kill me


End file.
